Dracula Drabbles
by nolanb780
Summary: Random Drac Drabbles. :) mostly humor, hurt/comfort, drama, and family. also friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright, so I'm bored and love drabbles! :D you might know my Loki Drabbles from my old account, roseofdarkness101 so now..it's...Dracula drabbles. Mostly humor, drama, family, and hurt/comfort! :)**

**Drabble 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Dracula was lying in his coffin, trying to sleep when he felt the lid open. Before he knew it, Johnny was on top of him, with the lid closing.

"What are you doing in here?" Dracula asked.

"Messing with you." Johnny replied.

"What kind of idiot gets himself into the coffin of a sleeping vampire?"

"Me"

* * *

**~5 min later~**

"Okay, I'm done here, I want out." Johnny said.

"Oooh no, now you're staying." Dracula said, while holding the lid down.

"Noooooo let me oouuutt!" Johnny said as he tried to open the coffin lid.

"Shut up! You got yourself into this now you're staying!"

"Help!"

Dracula laughed. "What's wrong Johnny?" he teased.

"I'm claustrophobic and it's hot in here. In case you forgot I'm human! I need oxygen to breath. A closed coffin, with no air, is not easy to breath in!"

Dracula laughed, "Alright."

He let go of the lid and Johnny hopped out. Dracula sat up and yawned. "Learn your lesson?"

"Yes."

Dracula chuckled before lying back down. Johnny watched in amazement. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Dracula asked, sitting back up.

"You sit up with moving your arms to make yourself sit up. Then lying back down."

"Don't know..." Dracula replied,shrugging.

* * *

**~Next night~**

Dracula yawned as he walked through the hotel. "Ugh." he groaned as he lied down on a chair. He decided to close his eyes for a few minutes, which ended up an hour.

Mavis and Johnny walked down into the lobby, to see Dracula curled up on the couch. He was sleeping and snoring silently. Mavis smiled.

"He's so cute when he sleeps!" Wanda said as she walked up.

"I guess." Mavis chuckled.

She poked her father, "Dad, wake up." she hummed.

"What?" Dracula asked as he yawned and stretched.

His fangs came out as he looked at them. "What?"

"Your fangs are out." Mavis answered.

"Oh...whoops."

His fangs went back in as he stood up. He swayed a little, before Mavis caught him. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Yeah..sounds good."

Mavis laughed, "What's up with him?"

"Uh...I asked him questions all day." Johnny said. "And messed with him."

"Did you go into his coffin?"

"Yes."

Mavis rolled her eyes, "He locked you in there...didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Told you not to do it."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Author's note: haha..a tired Drac looks cute. ^.^ Well that's drabble 1! :D i was inspired by a pic of Johnny in Drac's coffin, on top of him, on . Here's the link:**

**art/Get-out-366520873§**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Still can't sleep...**

**Drabble 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

"JOHNNY YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" snarled Dracula as he chased the human.

"AHHH MAVIS! PLEASE GET YOUR FATHER TO STOP CHASING ME!" Johnny screamed.

Mavis hurried and tackled her father. "Dad, stop it." she growled.

"No! He's-

"I know...he's dead to you. But could you please control your temper?"

"But-

"Dad"

"He-

"DRACULA!" Mavis snarled.

Dracula shut up after that and looked at the wall. Mavis sighed and walked over to Johnny, "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine..." he replied, out of the breath.

Mavis rolled her eyes and sighed, "Dad-

A low growl made her shut up. Dracula stood up and walked away. "Um...Drac you know your cape is- started Frank.

"On fire? I know." Dracula snarled.

Frank backed up and glared at Dracula. "Hey, just because your precious cape is on the fire doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"Your point is?"

"That you need to control your temper." Frank snarled. "Sometimes, you are the most annoying man on EARTH!"

Dracula only filled with more anger, he turned and sped out the hotel doors. He stopped in the middle of the forest, at a lake. He curled into his cape, tears threatening to spill.

His eyes turned red as he snarled and threw a tree. He stomped off, not knowing where he was heading. All he knew, was he had to get away from the hotel before he hurt someone.

* * *

**~6 hours later~**

Mavis felt horrible for yelling at her father. He's been having a hard enough week, with not being able to drink because he kept puking it up. Which meant, his temper was shorter, he was much more angrier all the time, and his mood went from happy to angry in one second. She walked to his room and opened the door.

"Dad? You in here?" she called out into the darkness.

When no answer came, she walked over to his coffin. Peering inside, she didn't see him anywhere. "Dad!" she called out. Still no answer.

She frowned. She looked out the window, it was almost day. She sped through the hotel, looking through everything. "Dad!" she called again.

After a few hours she stopped. It was daylight outside and she knew he wasn't in the hotel. He was outside most likely. Which made her highly concerned. Hopefully he would shield himself from the sunlight.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Dracula felt the burning but ignored it. His anger making it bearable. He's been walking for hours and his legs were sore. He didn't care though, he just kept walking. He was about to stop when a gun shot wrang out.

He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He heard heavy foot steps come closer to him. "Oh, lookie here. A vampire." a male's voice snarled.

Dracula coughed up blood as he leaned against a tree. Glaring at the human who was getting ready to shoot him again. Dracula snarled and attacked the man. Easily killing him.

When his anger faded he looked in shock. He panicked as he fled, his shirt soaked in blood. Fear and panic struck him like wind. He didn't know what do, but to head back to the hotel.

After a few minutes he ran through the door. Right into Wayne, Murphy, Griffin, Frank, Wanda, Mavis, and Johnny. Frank looked at him, worried.

"Whoa, Drac, buddy, calm down!" he gasped.

"N-no...can't...human...killed him!" Dracula cried.

"Alright, alright. Tell me what happened." Frank said.

"H-he shot me...t-then was getting ready to shoot again...I-I don't know w-what happened...I-I just..." Dracula coughed up blood as he kept transforming forms and flying around. Every minute or so, purple smoke were surround him and he would crash into the ground.

Mavis ran up her now crying father. "Dad, calm down. Where did he shoot you?"

Dracula looked at his hand. It was covered in blood, but was placed on his left side. She carefully moved his hand out of the way and stared at the wound. She had tears threaten to fall out as she helped him up.

"We need a doctor. Quickly." she said.

Everybody nodded.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow! A drabble with a cliff hanger. Now I'm tired and going to bed! :D Good night! Sorry for any mistakes! :\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, these ideas need to stop popping up or I won't be able to finish my main fanfic. -_- please do not take any of these ideas! I don't mind if they're similar but don't copy everything from it. A few things is okay. Also, I might continue this drabble. :) don't know though.**

**Drabble 3**

**TPOV**

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT!" Mavis yelled as she turned into a bat and flew away.

All the monsters glared at Dracula as they walked by. His friends glared at him then completely ignored him all together. He frowned and then transformed into a bat and flew out the window. He glanced at the sky, it would be sun rise soon.

He flew into the forest, knowing Johnny couldn't have gotten very far in less than five minutes. When he caught the human's scent, he followed it. As caught sight of the human boy, he smelled smoke and burning wood. He stopped and looked around, scanning the trees. He then spotted it. A few feet away, there were trees burning. He gasped before flying quickly down to Johnny.

"Johnathan!" Dracula yelled.

Johnny ignored him though. Dracula growled in frustration before raising his voice. "JOHNATHAN!"

The human stopped and looked at the bat. "Dracula?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. Listen, you need to come back to the hotel. I was wrong..Mavis needs you. I know how it feels to lose your..zing. Believe me. I lost Martha. It's not fair if I cause her to lose her zing. She'll never be happy again." Dracula said.

"But.."

"Please, all I want for her is to be happy."

Johnny smiled and nodded when they heard voices.

"Man, just set the whole forest on fire. I know there's a vampire somewhere in here." a male voice said.

"Yeah, man, and it's Dracula! Out of all vampires, it's him. You couldn't pick a different vampire to hunt down?" another male voice.

"I'll be famous for killing the famous Count Dracula."

"I know...fine...just...light it up." the other sighed.

Dracula was about to transform into a bat when the two humans tripped fell out of the bushes. They saw Johnny and then Dracula. The one stood up.

"Ha! See Dan? I found him! Quick!" the human boy lunged at him but Dracula easily dodged him.

The other took out a long silver knife and was about to slash at Dracula before he dodge that too. When he saw the other was about to get Johnny he quickly grabbed the red haired boy.

"Go back to the hotel." he ordered.

"But..what about-

"NOW!"

Johnny reluctantly listened and sprinted back to the hotel. "I have to get help." he breathed.

Meanwhile, Dracula starting to get tired of dodging the humans. He yelped as the knife was jabbed into his left shoulder. The humans smiled as he fell, his dark blood spilling over his suit. The boy with then knife then stabbed it through Dracula's thigh. The vampire screamed in pain. Before leaving they lit the trees on fire.

Dracula focused on keeping his bleeding down. He watched as the humans boys fled but they stopped. Confused, he strained to see what was happening. The two boys ran back towards Dracula, with Mavis behind them.

"Ahh! You didn't say there were two vampires!" the one boy shouted, who was Dan.

"I didn't know!" the other hissed.

Mavis chased him towards the other end of the forest that wasn't burning. She stopped and sighed. Johnny inched out from the trees. "Mavis, could you put your fangs away?" he asked, shaking.

Mavis turned, "My..fangs? Oh! Whoops!" she chuckled as her fangs went back to their normal size.

When she saw her father she gasped. "Dad!"

Dracula smiled up at her before wincing. Mavis glanced at his stab wound. It was inches from his heart. She was about to help him up when Johnny grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't you think getting the knife out of his leg, before yanking him up, would be a good idea?" he asked.

Mavis glanced at the silver knife in his leg. She frowned, "Dad...did it go right through?" she asked.

Dracula's eyes were closed as he swallowed. "Y-yes."

Dracula watched as tree fell down, adding onto the fire. He swallowed again. "Mavis...y-you leave with Johnny...y-you'll burn." he said.

"Dad...no...I-

"M-Mavis please? F-for me?"

Mavis had tears slip down her cheeks as she gently hugged her father goodbye. She then transformed into a bat and lifted Johnny up. She quickly flew away, tears falling out both of their eyes.

Dracula watched before taking a deep breath and pulled at the silver knife. It didn't budge. He watched as the fire burned around him. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't afraid of the fire. Maybe it was numbing pain of his stab wounds or his tiredness. It just danced around him.

He then saw a shadow appearing out of the flames. His eyes went wide when his aunt, Rose, appeared. She knelt in front of him.

"Vlad, sweetie, why...why are you doing this?" she asked.

"M-my leg...is pinned." he managed.

She looked at the fire. "I can probably get it out, but think of something else. Focus on the fire, on controlling it. I taught you before..you can do it." she said as she looked back at her nephew.

Dracula groaned. "D-do..you know h-how painful...th-that knife is?"

"Yes, but just focus on preventing this fire from coming closer."

Dracula nodded as he focused on the flames. He focused on them moving and backing away. As his aunt frowned and yanked on the knife. It slid out of his thigh as he lost focus and screamed.

She held the knife as she started to control the fire. She looked at her panting nephew. He was crying and holding his leg. "Th-that hurt!" he yelped.

"I know, come on."

She transformed into a bat. "Hurry up." she said.

Dracula growled in pain as he transformed into a bat. He ignored the searing pain as he flew with his aunt, towards the hotel.

He noticed she was holding the silver knife with her. "W-why are you holding...th-the knife?" he gasped.

"To burn it. I'll explain later. Are you..going to make it to the hotel? Or should I summon Mavis?"

"S-summon her?"

"Yes, I can connect with her mind and tell her to come and help. You probably don't remember anything from when I taught you all of this. I'll need to explain that too."

"H-how...c-come...you're just...v-visting now?"

"Something...happened with your father at home...I need to talk about your past...with Mavis as well. She needs to know. Something bad is about to happen." she replied.

Dracula didn't speak after that as he continued to fly. He winced as his body was filled with pain. He coughed up a little blood as he continued to fly. He was wheezing a little, but they were only minutes from the hotel. Rose kept glancing back, worried for her nephew. She had to get him healed, quickly. Or the battle will be very long and many loved ones will be lost.

* * *

**~2 minutes later~**

Mavis had told everyone what had happened. They all mourned the lost of their friend. Everyone jumped when Rose and Dracula came through the doors.

Dracula was wheezing and coughing up blood as he limped badly, beside his aunt. Mavis stood up and smiled. "Daddy! Aunt Rose!" she beamed.

She hugged Rose and then gently hugged her father. She helped the other vampire carry Dracula to a chair.

Rose sighed, "I can easily heal him, but he'll go into a three week coma. So, Frank, would you be a gentleman and carry Drac to his bed? He's heavier than he looks. But he's still to light." she said.

Frank nodded as he gently and carefully picked up Dracula.

Rose motioned for Mavis to follow, she smiled at Johnny and nodded. As the four walked to Drac's room, Mavis had asked what Rose meant he's heavier than he looks but he's still to light.

Rose smiled sadly, "Unfourtantly, your grandfather and I have a weight issue. We have so much trouble gaining it, but it's so easy to lose it. I'm only 96 pounds, your grandfather was a full grown, very muscular man, who weighed only 101, and your father has the same issue."

"Oh." Mavis said.

When they got to Dracula's room, Frank gently lied him down in the coffin. Dracula coughed up blood as he looked up. "What...w-where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Your room buddy." Frank replied. Feeling sorry for the vampire and worried.

Rose walked up to him. "Alright, I'll heal you but...you'll be asleep for 3 weeks total."

Dracula nodded, he closed his eyes. To tired to keep them open.

"Alrighty then." Rose said.

* * *

**Author's note: And cliff hanger! :D**


End file.
